Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of dishwashers and more particularly to silverware baskets therefor.
In the field of dishwashing apparatus where the dishes and silverware are dried within the dishwashing apparatus, the retention of washing fluid on the peripheral walls of the silverware basket as on ledges, in pockets, or by bridging of the wall perforations hinders drying of the silverware.